Or do other certain things
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: Based on episode 4 of Mai Otome, Natsuki Kruger tries to explain to Arika the meaning of being an Otome, but what happened afterwards? Filling the gap left by sunrise.. this is how it really should have went!


_Or do other things… by: Asuka Tenjou

* * *

_

**Note**: I'm nervous of my doom day (exams) so my ideas keep flooding me so might as well write them as they are rolling. Based on the explanation of what an otome is on episode 4.

* * *

A blue eyed and orange haired girl with pig tails stared at her new coral uniform with awe.

"Yumemiya Arika that uniform is proof of being a student of garderobe keep that in mind and wear it with great care" said the blue haired woman

"Yes Gakuenchou"

"But first there are some things you must understand before becoming an Otome"

"All Otome must abide by certain regulations" said Miss Maria "as well as certain restrictions; one of them is that you must refrain from having relations with a man"

"You see, the nanomachines in your body that allow you to be an Otome are weak to the Y chromosomes present in the male body. Which means if you have relations with a male you nanomachines will dissolve and your body will become immune to them therefore you would never possess the power of otome again" Explained Youko but Arika remained clueless so Natsuki decided to intervene

"In other words if you fall in love with another man and marry him or…" the Gakuenchou blushed slightly "Do… other… certain… things… with... him… you will lose the power of the otome. You must remember this, also if you become a meister otome, and gain a master you will have to serve your master forever. Do you understand? "

Asked the headmaster while surveying the future Otome.

"Yes!"

"Then Arika Yumemiya, I now give you this coral gem, as proof you are a candidate to an otome."

When everyone left the office, Natsuki sat down behind her desk. "I wonder if I did the right thing allowing her to study here…"

"Ara, I believe you did what was right Gakuenchou" Shizuru Viola went behind Natsuki's back and embraced her from behind. "But Natsuki… I must say that was an amusing speech…"

"What do you mean?"

"Or **do other certain things** with him?" Shizuru quoted with a wicked grin spreading on her face.

Natsuki blushed. "I wonder what Natsuki imagined to blush just like that… thinking of men in my presence…" Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek and turned her head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I wasn't thinking of men…"

"Natsuki is such a liar…"

"No I just didn't want to say it…"

"Say what?"

"You know… IT…"

Shizuru saw this opportunity to tease to be too good to be true.

"I don't know what you mean by IT Gakuenchou-sama"

"The 'S' word… You know…"

"Ah!" Shizuru opened her eyes faking a sudden realization "You're too ashamed to say my name? Mou… Ikezu…"

"That is not what I meant!" replied a flushed Natsuki

"But my name starts with 's'"

"Not that 's' word, the other one…" Natsuki couldn't bring herself to say it so Shizuru decided to take teasing to another level.

"You mean Sex?"

"Ahhhh!" Natsuki covered her ears but Shizuru lowered her arms. "But Natsuki, we do it all the time." Shizuru gripped Natsuki's arms to avoid them shooting up to cover her ears once more as she kissed the nape of her neck. "Like in the school's swimming pool, the dorms, this office, this table here, that sofa, our bedroom, this office, the kitchen, the infirmary, this office, Miss Maria's office, the janitor's closet, this office again…" Shizuru started enumerating as Natsuki's blood pressure shot up a bit more

"You do realize you said this office too many times…"

"Ara, but this office is where we have the most of our enjoyable times so that's why I thought it would be worth mentioning a few times more." Natsuki blushed even more if possible. _Is it possible to dying of an overdose of blushes?_

"But anyways I can't say it…"

"Mou… how about using a synonym?"

"What?"

"If you have trouble of saying the word 'sex' why not use something like…" Shizuru paused to think " to sleep together, roll in the hay, make out, make love, sleep with, get laid, be intimate, have intercourse, have it away, have it off, screw, fuck, jazz, hump, bed, have a go at it, bang, get it on, bonk, copulate or mate?"

Natsuki could feel herself getting dizzy by the sudden burst of words. "How the hell did you think of all those words?"

Shizuru didn't say anything but smirked. "Ara…" Shizuru walked away from Natsuki and locked the office door.

"Shi-Shizuru?"

"Natsuki… your foolishness with that word has turned my button on…"

"Button?" Natsuki suddenly felt her blood rushing to her face once more "SHIZURU! No! Turn it off! It's still school hours, and Miss Maria could…"

"But that is impossible! I can't turn it off only Natsuki can! Now that it's on I can't go back to work… it would be hell for me… " She said approaching the Gakuenchou dangerously. Natsuki got up from her chair ready to run for it.

"No!"

Next thing Natsuki knew is that she was pinned on the floor. Natsuki struggled but Shizuru despite her fragile appearance held her in her place with an unnatural force.

Then Shizuru commenced her assault. First by kissing Natsuki on the lips them moving down to her neck. Natsuki shuddered. _Shizuru is turning my 'button' on too now….maybe it's because Shizuru is assaulting me? Oh no… I'm into the kinky stuff now?_

There was a knock on the door.

"Gakuenchou-sama… why is the door locked?"

Both women looked shocked at the door. Shizuru quickly incorporated herself and fixed her hair and Natsuki did the same.

"M-Miss Maria so-sorry I'll open the door now." Natsuki went to the door giving a sideways glance at Shizuru making sure that she was decent.

Maria came in, as Natsuki sat down behind her desk and Shizuru positioned herself next to her.

The older woman couldn't help something was off, Shizuru's smile was impeccable as always but her hands were shaking slightly. _That's it Viola, pull Maria's suspicions off with a nice smile… and don't think of… Natsuki's breasts, nor tongue… nor… Ara maybe I should stop thinking._

Natsuki however was squirming in her seat, the corner of her mouth twitching as she tried to give Maria a polite smile. _Mayo… Shizuru's lips… Mayo… Shizuru's hands… Mayo… Shizuru with mayo… what the hell?_

Maria decided to ignore the younger girl's behavior and commenced her report.

_I think I understand what Shizuru meant… God Maria, finish soon… I can't work with my button on…_

_Natsuki is going to be punished for making me suffer through this 'carnal' hell… I will make sure that tonight I won't stop till I'm fully satisfied

* * *

_

**OMAKE:**

Eager reader: What… NO LEMON?

Shizuru: NO LEMON?

Asuka: *sweat drop* reading lemon is much easier than writing one…

Natsuki: What is lemon?

Reader and Asuka *sweat drop*

Shizuru: Come here Natsuki, I'll give you an example of what lemon is…


End file.
